mon égal
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Le jour où Nowaki devient enfin l'égal d'Hiroki.Une petite tranche de vie. POV d'Hiroki.


Titre: Un égal

Auteur: Cannelle-chan

Série : Junjou égoïste

un petit one shot en attente de mes autres fics, je sais, je suis longue et impardonnable...

disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous de Shungiku Nakamura.

**One Shot**

Je me tiens debout dans cette assemblée. Tous ces gens ont les yeux rivés sur la scène de l'amphithéâtre de l'université de médecine. Lieu où tous les étudiants remportent leurs diplômes et obtiennent enfin leur statut de médecin. Tu es parmi eux et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ému et heureux pour toi. Tu as travaillé tellement dur pour y arriver.

- Kusama Nowaki!

Ma joie et mon émotion en te voyant passer, souriant comme toujours, me donnent des papillons dans le ventre. Pour un peu je crierai comme toutes ces midinettes qui se revendiquent de sortir avec un médecin.

- Regarde mon copain, c'est le deuxième en partant de la droite!

Non, non, non! Je suis Kamijou Hiroki, j'ai 29 ans et je suis le professeur démon! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Mais certaines émotions se transcrivent tout de même sur mon visage. Je dois avoir l'air fin avec mes yeux brillants d'admiration et les joues rosies par l'excitation. Tant qu'il ne me voit pas ainsi cela ne me dérange pas. Je ne veux pas montrer mes faiblesses ni quand je ne suis pas maître de moi-même.

Il est debout entre deux autres internes qui possèdent leur diplôme, signe qu'ils sont devenus des docteurs à part entière. Il regarde dans l'assistance et me repère rapidement. Son sourire s'élargit et mes joues deviennent légèrement plus rouges encore. Idiot, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ce que dit le doyen de médecine plutôt que de me regarder.

Je détourne un peu les yeux. Je vois des parents prenant des photos de leur enfant, preuve qu'il devient quelqu'un dans la vie. Certaines jeunes personnes tiennent des fleurs à la main, prêtent à les offrir à leurs petits amis et les féliciter. Est-ce grave si je ne lui ai pas offert de bouquets? Je sais qu'il les adore. Une image me traverse l'esprit, moi m'approchant, mon cadeau à la main devant tous ces gens. Je sais que tu t'en fiches du « qu'en dira-t-on » mais pas moi. Certains ont l'esprit trop étroit et te connaissant tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de m'embrasser pour me remercier. Tu as toujours manqué de retenu. Tu es un idiot... Et j'en suis un autre de t'aimer autant.

Avec ton nouveau statut, tu vas passer de plus en plus de temps à l'hôpital. La pédiatrie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela te va bien. Tu as une telle joie de vivre et les enfants te le rendent bien. Tu te sens toujours heureux lorsque les enfants sont autour de toi. Même lorsque certains soirs, tu reviens à la maison déprimé car les urgences sont dures à supporter. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tu traites aussi bien de légers bobos que de graves maladies.

C'est encore plus dur à supporter lorsque cela touche un enfant. Tu te confies peu à moi dans ces moments là, lorsqu'un enfant n'a pas pu surmonter la maladie, alors c'est à moi de faire attention à tous ces petits signes de lassitude et de fatigue sur ton visage. C'est mon rôle de te soutenir et de t'encourager à continuer dans la voie que tu as choisi de prendre. Tu me compares parfois à ta femme, ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre d'ailleurs. C'est plutôt moi qui doit être derrière toi et te pousser à aller jusqu'au bout de tes rêves. Je suis juste triste de penser que tu ne pourras jamais devenir père à ton tour. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de tomber amoureux d'un homme? Ha je digresse, il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de chose maintenant. La cérémonie touche bientôt à sa fin. Je te sens impatient de me montrer ta réussite.

Il agit parfois comme un enfant, il déteste quand je lui fait la comparaison d'ailleurs. Je l'ai suivi durant toutes ses études. Pas une fois, il n'a lâché son rêve. Il se donne toujours à fond quoiqu'il entreprenne même si c'est à mes dépends. Non, je ne dois plus penser à cette année d'absence! C'est mauvais!

Je l'ai guidé pour passer le bac. Il a reçu avec mention malgré ses petits boulots. Durant ses années de facultés, il ne s'est jamais accordé de pauses, de vraies pauses. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a su ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. J'aurai dû être plus présent pour lui à cette époque mais mon travail est très important aussi à mes yeux. Il a toujours continué sa route quoiqu'il en coûte.

A l'entendre il avait quelque chose à se prouver à lui-même. Le besoin d 'être mon égal était plus fort que tout. Cela nous a déjà entraîné dans de sérieuses disputes. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il fasse l'impossible. Je l'aime comme il est même si je n'arrive pas à le lui dire aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, je suis fier de lui. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, il est enfin devenu mon égal. Il travaille, il est docteur en pédiatrie!!! Ça y est je suis devenu une midinette qui ne se contrôle plus...

C'est la fin, tout le monde applaudit. Les diplômés descendent de l'estrade et la foule se dirige vers eux pour les féliciter. Tu te dépêches en espérant me rejoindre rapidement. Je fais quelques pas lorsqu'une jeune fille approche et t'accoste. Non mais c'est quoi çà? Pourquoi donne-t-elle un bouquet à mon Nowaki? L'énervement me prend rapidement. Pourquoi ne la repousse-t-il pas en lui rendant son bouquet? J'arrive en face de lui passablement irrité.

- Je vous remercie pour les fleurs. J'espère que nous pourrons continuer à faire du bon travail ensemble. Dit-il alors que la fille s'incline une dernière fois avant de partir.

Nowaki se retourne très vite vers moi, les yeux brillants et un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Comment être énervé très longtemps contre lui?

- Qui est ce? Je demande en essayant de me montrer le plus indifférent possible.

- Une infirmière avec qui j'ai travaillé. Elle voulait me féliciter pour mes résultats.

- Oh, en tout cas, même si je te l'ai déjà dit...Je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu as accompli.

Le seul sourire de Nowaki me fait rougir, il acquiesce et me remercie. Je me sens bête d'un coup qu'une étrangère offre un cadeau à mon petit ami alors je n'ai rien sur moi. Ma surprise se trouve à la maison. Mais pour une fois, je suis d'humeur un peu taquine et je regarde à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne ne fait attention à nous.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hiro-san?

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me détache très vite car ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu et l'endroit pour ce genre de frivolité mais je voulais vraiment compenser mon manque de cadeau.

- Je n'ai rien t'offrir pour l'instant, j'espère que ça permettra de te faire patienter jusqu'à la maison.

Je crois qu'il a vite réalisé que la suite des réjouissances se passeraient plus tard chez nous.

- J'ai hâte Hiro-san!

Attends, attends, attends! C'est quoi ce regard? J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait de mauvaises idées. Je parlais d'un repas fait maison et de rien d'autres. Il a souvent des idées perverses. Sa façon de me regarder me fait réaliser que j'aurais dû mieux m'exprimer. Je n'ai pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il est parti saluer ses professeurs dans la foule... Je devrais démentir tout de suite ses pensées... Et puis non, il est tellement heureux. Je veux qu'il profite de sa journée. Le jour où il est devenu mon égal.

Fin


End file.
